Une rencontre très inattendue
by Knay Potter
Summary: Alors que Ashley Heron est en mission pour le ministere...Elle rencontre le garçon qu'elle a toujours aimé... James Potter ... Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que cette rencontre changera définitivement sa vie...


-Bonjour… S'il vous plaît, je voudrais une bieraubeurre !  
- Tout de suite, mademoiselle… ?  
- Ashley, Ashley Heron !  
- Très bien, je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant au chaudron baveur, êtes-vous nouvelle ?  
- Oh … c'est juste que je ne viens pas souvent à pré-au-lard !  
- Ah, d'accord… Voilà votre boisson, miss Heron !  
- Merci.  
Ashley se dirigea vers une table vide … Elle avait les yeux bleus saphir … les cheveux d'un noir bleuté … un petit nez légèrement retroussé et une bouche très fine, bien tracée.  
Elle s'assit et commença à réfléchir à la mission qu'il lui a été donné. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme au cheveux noir et au yeux noisettes encadrés de lunettes, très familier à Ashley, heurte sa table.  
-Oh…Désolé Mademoiselle…  
Elle ne pu bougée, sous le choc de cette rencontre, et le garçon s'inquiéta… Quand il vit son visage… Il resta bouche bée devant tant de beauté qui lui rappelait la personne qu'il aimait durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard… Lily Evans... Mais il se remit rapidement de ses émotions.  
-Mademoiselle ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je suis désolé…  
- Ce n'est pas grave…  
- Oh, merci !  
Ashley le regarda intensément…James Potter… Le bourreau des cœurs de Poudlard… Celui qu'elle avait aimée durant toute sa scolarité… n'osant pas l'avoué …  
- Je m'appelle James Potter…  
-Oh, Ashley Heron…  
- Enchanté, puis-je vous offrir une autre bieraubeurre vu que celle que vous buviait avant mon arrivée est renversé par ma faute ?  
- Oh …  
- S'il vous plait !  
- D'accord…  
Il s'assit en face d'elle, et appela le serveur.  
- Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici…  
- Je viens très rarement.  
- Je vois … Puis-je vous appelez par votre prénom ?  
- Bien sûr, James… et tutoie moi !  
- Okey, Ashley !  
- Raconte moi un peu ta vie, James…  
- Oh, eh bien… je suis auror, je suis sorti de maa septième année de Poudlard l'an dernier… Et … je crois que c'est tout … à toi !

- Eh bien… je suis une formation pour devenir langue-de-plomp au département des Mystères au Ministère de la magie … et je viens de sortir de ma septième année à Poudlard également !  
- Oh… Comment se fait-il que je ne te connaisse pas ? De quel maison appartenait-tu ?  
- De Gryffondor… elle hésita avant de continuer devant l'anxiété de James, mais je n'étais pas connue… et je n'avais pas a espérer d'être connue par les maraudeurs !  
- Eh bien, c'est dommage que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de connaître une personne aussi jolie que toi, et aussi agréable !  
Ashley rougit… si tu savais James… si tu savais !  
- Merci...  
Ils parlèrent très longtemps ne sentant pas le temps passé...**__**

James rentra chez lui... Et rencontra Sirius entrain de dormir...  
- Patmol ! Patmol ! PATMOL REVEILLE TOI TOUT DE SUITE !  
Il se réveilla en sursaut et lança un regard plein de reproche à son meilleur ami. Puis son visage s'illumina devant l'air extrêmement joyeux de James. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi joyeux depuis que Evans lui ai accordé une danse pendant le Bal des septièmes années.  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu sois d'une pareille humeur! Accouche!  
- J'ai rencontré une fille... qui ... je suis sur ... m'aideras a oublier Lily, elle est MAGNIFIQUE !  
- Oh…Je vois... Répondit Sirius avec un immense sourire.  
Quelques mois passèrent et James était fou amoureux d'Ashley. C'en fut de même pour l'heureuse élue... mais elle se reprochait de n'avoir pas encore dit la vérité à celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

James invita Ashley à un rendez-vous ou il envisageait de lui demander sa main...   
Le jour arriva enfin...  
James rentra dans un restaurent... le plus cher de pré-au-lard... et invita sa bien aimée à s'asseoir... Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre du choc qu'il avait éprouvé en la voyant... elle était tout simplement ... SPLENDIDE ...  
Elle fut surprise de voir à quel point le restaurant était magnifique... Dès qu'elle s'assit... des papillons et des colombes blanches surgirent de nulle part ... formant un coeur au dessus de sa tête... puis une pluie de pétales de roses blanches,rouges et roses tombèrent sur la table ou elle s'assit ...**_  
_**- Ashley... Je t'aime ... Tu es la seule personne qui est arrivée a me faire oublier Lily... la seule fille que j'aie aimé... mon premier amour - a ses mots, Ellie devint blanche et pâlit d'un coup... ainsi, il aimait vraiment Lily... ce n'était pas un défi qu'il s'était lancés avec les maraudeurs... il l'aimait vraiment... James ne remarqua pas le changement de couleur de sa dulcinée et continua son discours ... Ashley crue qu'elle avait fichue sa vie en l'air... - Tu es mon ange, celle qui m'a apprit a connaître la vie sous un nouveau jour, mon rayon de soleil... mon oxygène...Ashley...veux-tu m'épouser?  
Une larme coula sur la joue de celle-ci, révélant ainsi ... la vraie couleur de ses yeux... James remarqua le vert émeraude très familier... celui où il avait toujours aimé plonger ses yeux noisettes... La dénommée Ashley courue aux toilettes en sanglotant... elle avait vraiment fichue sa vie en l'air...  
James se remit vite de son "choc" et couru rejoindre sa bien aimée...  
Elle avait enlevé sa perruque...laissant ses cheveux rouge feu éparpillés sur son visage en sanglot ... elle avait aussi enlevés ses lentilles bleus laissant apparaître un vert ... un vert si éclatant qu'il rivaliserait avec la couleur d'une émeraude...  
- Lily ...  
Aucune réponse...  
- LILY !  
- James ... je suis désolée...  
- Tu t'es bien foutue de moi! Tu m'as MENTIE pendant 1'année sur ta vraie identité!  
- James...  
-TU M'AS...  
- ... JAMES NE M'INTERROMPS PAS! LAISSE MOI TE RACONTER D'ABORD MA VRAIE VERSION DE CETTE HISTOIRE!  
- Vas-y...  
- Je t'ai toujours aimée! Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours! à Poudlard ... je croyais que tu te fouter de moi en me disant que tu m'aimait ... j'étais la seule a Poudlard à ne pas m'en réjouir ... une conquête de plus ... le grand James Potter... réussir a mettre dans son lit la préféte-en-chef ? JAMAIS ! Je croyais que comme j'étais la fille la plus INNACCESSIBLE de Poudlard... tu voulais prouver que tu réussiras à m'avoir... mais malgré mon amour pour toi... je ne me suis pas faites EMBALLER par l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout ! Et quand tu m'as rencontrée au chaudron baveur... j'étais en mission pour le ministère de la magie...J'étais déguisée... Quand je t'aie vue... j'ai cru que mon coeur allait cesser de battre... Mon premier et sans doute dernier amour ce tenait devant moi en s'excusant... je voulais exaucer le rêve que j'avais depuis ma première année... sortir avec JAMES POTTER ! Et tu ne m'as jamais laissé l'occasion de te révéler ma vraie identité! Je croyais qu'avec mon masque d'Ashley Heron ... tu allais peut-être enfin m'aimer ... Je suis désolée James... Je suis sincèrement désolée...  
James ne pouvait plus se retenir, il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre ces paroles sortir de la bouche de son unique amour et embrassa la fille qu'il avait toujours aimé et qu'il aimera toujours... Son rêve venait de s'exaucer... il avait embrasser la belle Lily Evans... Sa préféte-en-chef préféré...  
- Alors...Lily tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... Lily... veux-tu m'épouser ?  
Elle sauta dans ses bras, les yeux remplis de larmes de joie cette fois, et murmura...  
- Bien sûr, James...  
Il sourit... et mis l'anneau d'argent dans le doigt de sa fiancée...scellant ainsi leur amour...**__**


End file.
